Pyaar Hamaara : Reprised
by ashmika kv shreya fan
Summary: I wake up wanting to talk to you, I go to sleep thinking about you, and I dream about you holding me the way only you do.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys here i am with a new story...actually not new ...its a reprised version of the Pyaar hamara...written by shabnam sammy earlier...but due to some reasons she left it in between... So i am going to rewrite again but with little new twist ...but story line will gonna same...so here we go...!**

 **Pyaar Hamara : Reprised**

 **Characters :**

Acp Pradyuman : Acp of cid Mumbai...very workaholic and strict at the time of work..Father of Daya ,Abhijeet ,Dushyant and Purvi...

Abhijeet : loves Tarika and engaged with her...

Daya : Love in with Shreya...but didnt confessed

Purvi : Minor Crush on sachin...

Rajat : Loves Purvi ...n best friend of Sachin ...

Kajal : Crush on Sachin ...sister of Rajat and Tarika

Tarika : Engaged with Abhijeet...

Sachin : Loves Kajal n ...Best friend of Rajat

...

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **In bureau : 3 pm**

All were working on their pc ...updating their data base...but our Daya sir was constantly looking at his dearest Shreya who was constantly working on the pc...

Abhijeet (slowly) : Bas kar yaar...aur kitna ghurega...aankhe bahar nikal aayegi teri...

Daya : kya...main...main vo...ghur nhi raha tha ...bas dekh raha tha...

Abhijeet : ha...ha...vo toh dikh hi raha hai...acha vo chod ...ye batao kal kaise use propose karoge...?

Daya (dreamingly): Woh toh pata nhi ...jaise bhi karunga bas use pasand aajaye ...

Abhijeet : huh ! Khaak pasand ayega ...pehle kuch socha hi nhi aur baat pasand tak pahucha di tune...

Daya : Thik hai...thik hai...toh ab tum hi kuch idea dedo...

Abhijeet was about to speak...but Acp sir cuts...

Acp : Abhijeet ...Daya ...ye sab kya ho raha hai ...sab yahan kaam kar rahe hain...aur tum dono faltu ki bakwaas karne me lage ho...

All start looking at them...

Abhijeet : no ...no sir ...hum baate nhi kar rahe the...bas daya ki ...(daya 's heart skip listening this ...he glares at him...)

Abhijeet : I...I mean sir ...vo ...daya ko ek file samajh nhi aa rhi thi toh vhi samjhane aaya tha ...

Acp : Toh kaha hai file ...mujhe kahin nazar nhi aa rhi hai...?

Daya : Sir ..ye...(picking a file ) ye rahi file...

Acp : thik hai...fir...and now he turns to shreya...

Acp : Shreya ye...lo tum jo chahti thi vo hogaya...Now you are the part of the Cid Delhi team...

And he gives her the transfer papers...all get shocked specially Daya...h

Shreya (stands): Thankyou sir...and then looks at Daya ...who was standing like a dumbstruck... And were looking confused...and just watching her blankly...

Acp : Thik hai Shreya ...tum ghar jaake packing karlo ...

Shreya : Meri packing hogayi hai sir...

Acp : thik hai fir tum sab se milo...tumhare saath hum sab ko kaam karke acha laga...said placing his hand on her head...

Shreya (tearfully) : mujhe bhi sir...

And he passes a sad smile and leaves from there...

Just then someone enters ..

Person : **Miss Shreya Shergil**

She goes near him ...

Shreya : jee... Main hun Shreya Shergil...

Person : Mam...ye lijiye aapki tickets...and he handovers her...

Shreya : Kab ki flight hai ?

Person : Aaj raat 8 baje ki ...

Shreya : thankyou...

Person : u r welcome maam..

And he leaves from there...and she goes near her desk...

Daya : ye sab kya hai shreya ? tum jaa rahi ho ?

Shreya (teary voice): ha...sir ...

Abhijeet : lekin kyun ?

Shreya : Bhai waha akele hain na sir ...isliye ab jaana padega...

Purvi : ha...ha jao ab toh sab chodkar jao...pehle Sachin chala gaya aur ab tum...kisi ko parwaah hi nhi hai ..

Shreya side hugging her

Shreya : yaar plz tum aise mat bolo ...aap sab meri jaan ho...aise bologi toh mera jaana mushkil hojayega...and a drop of tear fells from her eyes...

Nikhil : ha...toh mat jaana...plz...

Shreya goes near him...and holds his hand

Shreya : Nikhil ...plz...jaane do...yaar and hugs him...apna dhyaan rakhna ..

Now Nikhil starts crying...

Nikhil : Hume teri zarurat hai Shreya...

Shreya : waaha mere bhai ko meri zarurat hai...

Rajat : lekin aisa hua kya hai ...jo vo chala gaya aur ab tum bhi...sab kuch thik toh tha...

Shreya : sab kuch thik hoke bhi sab kuch thik nhi hai Sir...

Kajal : kya matlab ?

Shreya : vo...vo mera matlab hai ...ab jaane dijiye...ab mujhe ek behen hone ka farz nibhana hoga...

Freddy : Waapas kab aaogi Shreya...

Now Daya looks at her with lots of hope...

Shreya : pata nhi sir...agar kismat ne chaaha toh dubaara zarur milenge...

Now she picks up some file and moves towards Abhijeet ...

Shreya : Sir...ye lijiye...saari files update ho gayi hai...aur case no Ay2099 ki reports maine HQ submit bhi kardi hai...aur pankaj tumhari files bhi complete kardi hai...desk par rakhi hai...

All were looking at her blankly ...not knowing what to say...specially Daya ...he was feeling as if he has lost everything...

Shreya continues : Thank you so much aap sab ko...mera yahan tak saath dene ke liye...yakin maaniye...ye do saal meri zindagi ke sabse khubsurat pal the...jinhe main kabhi nhi bhula sakti hun...

ab toh pata nhi...main kab lautungi...lekin jaate jaate itna zarur kahungi i will miss u 'll...

Listening this ...tears formed in everyone 's eyes...

Dushyant : Shreya...jaana zaruri hai..

Shreya nods in yes ...

Voice (from behind): Kon jaa raha hai ...

All turned behind and get shocked to see Tarika standing...

Tarika : Kya hua...aap sab mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hai...aur kon jaa raha hai...

Purvi(crying ) : Tarika ...dekho na...ab shreya bhi jaa rahi hai..

Tarika : kya ?...shreya tum bhi ...

Shreya : hmm...

Tarika looks at Daya and then Abhijeet...and tears forms in her eyes...

Tarika (teary voice ): Kab jaana hai...?

Daya (composing himself): Aa...aaj raat 8 baje ki flight hai...

Tarika : Kya? Itni jaldi...aur transfer kahan hua ?

Shreya : Delhi...

And a silence prevails between them...

Shreya : Thik hai...phir main chalti hun ...Rajat sir ...aap ghar ki chaabiya rakh lijiyega...

Rajat : hmmm

Daya : thik hai shreya...chalo main tumhe ghar drop kardeta hun...

And duo leave from there...

 **In car :**

Daya was driving the car...while shreya was sitting on the passenger seat ..there was a ..Total silence between them...daya was trying to concentrate on driving...and shreya was all the looking outside the window... trying hard to cover up her tears...

Which didnt got unnoticed by daya...

Daya(pov): jaanta hun shreya...kitni taqleef ho rahi hogi tumhe...

Kaash tumhe rok paata...kaise kahun ki main tumhe kitna pyaar karta hun...shayad kuch jyaada hi der kardi maine.

Shreya (pov): Jaanti hun sir...aap mere iss faisle khush nhi hai...kaash main ruk sakti ...ho sake mera intezzar karna...ya phir main samazh lungi ki humara safar yahi tak tha...and a drop of falls from her eye...

Daya : pohoch gaye ...! And she comes out of the trance...

Shreya (sad smile ) : Thankyou sir...and she gets down from the car...and she was about to move but suddenly turns to him and continues...Coffee peeyenge...?

Daya : shreya...na...cuts

Shreya (softly ): Sir **Aakhri hi sahi**

Daya feels pinch in his heart after listening those words "Akhri hi sahi "

Shreya : plz sir...

Daya didnt have any options so he...get ready...since he too wanted to spend the leftover time with her...shreya goes and prepares his favorite coffee...and after sometime she comes with two mug of coffee...

Daya : hmmmm...kafi tasty hai...

Shreya (smiles): Thankyou sir...

Daya : pata nhi ab agli baar ye kab naseeb hogi ...

Shreya feels bad...but shares a painful smile...Aftersometime...they finish off their coffee...she goes and washes the mug...

Daya : Shreya ...6 baj chuke hain...tayyar hojao ...tumhe airport drop kardeta hoon...

Shreya : ok sir...and she goes inside her room and changes her clothes...and aftersometime she comes down...with her luggage... Daya goes and helps her ...

Daya : Kuch reh toh nhi gaya na Shreya ...?

Shreya : nhi sir...sir ek min...ye aap ke liye ...and hands over him a packet ...

Daya : ye kya hai shreya ?

Shreya(hesitate) : ye shirt hai sir. ..actually vo...main shopping par gayi thi toh ye shirt achhi lagi...toh socha...aap ke liye le loon...

Daya (smiles) and opens it...and get shocked... It was light pink colour shirt...

Daya(smilingly) : thankyou shreya...bohot hi achha gift hai...

Shreya : aapko pasand aaya ?

Daya : bohot jyaada...

Shreya : thik hai sir phir chalte hain ...daya puts all the luggage in the car...but shreya starts looking all around the house... Remembering the sweet and sour moments she and sachin spent...

 **Tum Ko Bhi Hai Khabar**

 **Mujhko Bhi Hai Pata**

 **Ho Raha Hai Judaa**

 **Dono Ka Raasta**

 **Dur Jaake Bhi Mujhse**

 **Tum Meri Yaadon Main Rehna**

 **Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna... (3)**

She comes out of the house and locks it...

Shreya : chaliye sir...and she sits in the car...daya drives off...

Daya was trying to ignore any eye contact with her...He starts remembering beautiful moments that he spent with her...

 **"Sir aapko guitar bajana aata hai "**

 **" Sir aap ko romantic movie dekhna pasand hai "**

 **"Main bhi Daya sir ki madad karungi...baby ka khyaal rakhne mein "**

 **Jitni Thi Khushiyaa**

 **Sab Kho Chuki Hai**

 **Bas Ek Gham Hai Ki Jaata Nahi**

 **Samjha Ke Dekha Behla Ke Dekha**

 **Dil Hai Ki Chain Isko Aata Nahi**

 **Aata Nahi**

Shreya 's side :

 **" sir mujhe shreya pe pura bharosa hai vo kisi ko nhi maar sakti "**

And a drop of tear escapes from her eyes

...

 **Aasoo Hai Ki Hai Angarai**

 **Aag Hai Ab Aankhon Se Behna**

 **Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna... (3)**

 **At Mumbai Airport :**

Dareya gets down from the car...and goes inside ...and occupy themselves on the chair in the waiting area...

Daya : kyun jaa rahi ho ? Ruk nhi sakti...

Shreya (avoiding eye contact): pata nhi sir kyun jaa rahin hun ...lekin ruk bhi nhi sakti...

 **Rut Aa Rahi Hai Rut Jaa Rahi Hai**

 **Dard Ka Mausam Badla Nahi**

 **Rang Yeh Gham Itna Hai Gehra**

 **Sadiyon Main Hoga Halka Nahi**

 **Halka Nahi**

Daya : Waapas toh aaogi na ?

Shreya : Pata nhi...and passes a sad smile...which disappeared quickly...

Soon a announcement is made about the arrival of the flight...

 **Kaun Jaane Kya Hona Hai**

 **Hum Ko Hai Ab Kya Kya Sehna**

 **Kabhi Alvida.**

 **( Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna )... (2)**

Shreya (tearily): Chalti hoon sir ...apna dhyaan rakhna...and holds her luggage...

Daya : tum...tum bhi ..aa...apna ...khyaal rakhna...

She passes a sad smile to him and turns on otherside ...starts moving...

 **Tum Ko Bhi Hai Khabar**

 **Mujhko Bhi Hai Pata**

 **Ho Raha Hai Judaa**

Daya was watching her carefully...But she stops and turns behind and looks at him...he passes a sad smile ...she too...and then she disappears...

 **Dono Ka Raasta**

 **Dur Jaake Bhi Mujhse**

 **Tum Meri Yaadon Main Rehna**

 **( Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna )… (6)**

Daya stood till her flight didnt took off...with a hope that she will not go...but unfortunately this didnt happened...

 **Next chappy and RDDT will be soon...**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**

 **Bye**

 **Tc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **After 2 years :**

 **Mumbai : Pradyuman Niwas**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully on her bed...her cherishing smile was glowing on her beautiful face...with a slightly blushing appearance...hmmm...seems like she is in her loveland...

Just then someone entered and starts snatching her blanket...

Boy : Oye ...uth...purvi ...(singing tone )..Uth...uth na ...pari uth na.

Purvi (sleepy tone ) : Kya Dushu bhaiya sone do na...and snatches her blanket back ...covers her face...

Dushyant again snatches from her...

Dushyant : Purvi ...uth na yaar...kitna sona hai tumhe...apne birthday ke din koi sota hai itna ?chal uth...

Purvi (shocked): Birthday ! And immediately gets up and sits on the bed...huh bday ...I Hate It...jao aap sone do mujhe ...and goes to sleep but Dushyant holds her arms...

Dushyant : Oye...kya kar rhi hai...Dad aa rahe honge...

Just then from behind...

Acp : Dad agaye honge nhi ...dad aa gaye hain...following abhijeet and daya enters ...and now all 4 starts singing...

All four : HAPPY BIRTHDAY PURVI...

Purvi (smiles): Thankyou ...all of u ...and she directly hugs them...and she looks around and gets amazed seeing the scenario...the whole room was decorated with flowers ...gifts ...lighting.. Really trying to make her birthday special...her eyes get filled with water...

Purvi : Papa...bhai ...ye sab ...!

Daya (side hugging her): ye sab humari Pari ke liye hai...

Purvi says nothing just hugs him again...

Purvi : Thanks... Thanku so much...aap sab ka...

Acp : Purvi tum fresh ho jao...aur aaram se bureau aana...aur tum teeno chalo...

All : jee...Acp sir and trio leaves fir bureau...

 **Delhi : Madhuri Villa**

Shreya(standing at the door) : Bhai...jaldi kariye hume late ho raha hai...

Sachin (Climbing stairs ) : Ha...ha...baba aa raha hun...

He comes near her...

Sachin : Saare files le liye...?

Shreya : Jee bhai...sab le liye hai...just then sachin's phone rings...as soon as lifted the call ...a Storm type voice came...

Person : Yaar tum dono ab tak kaha ho ...time dekha bhi hai pure 9 baj chuke hai...Acp sir kabka aa chuke hain aur Dcp sir bhi aate hi honge meeting ke liye...

Sachin : Are ...meri maa hum bas nikal hi rahe hain...tu bas waha Acp sir ko sambhal le...

Person : Thik hai ...jaldi aao...bye

Sachin : Bye...

And They disconnect the call...

Shreya : Kya hua bhai ...? Kya kaha **Divya** ne ?

Sachin : Shreya ...jaldi chalo...Acp sir aa gaye hain...aur Dcp sir bhi raaste me hi hain...

Shreya : Thik hai chaliye...and they hurriedly leave from there...

 **Mumbai : Salunkhe House**

Rajat : Tarika ...Kajal jaldi naashta lao yaar ...mujhe bureau ke liye late ho raha hai...

Tarika : ha...ha baba bas laa rahi hun...(comes with the breakfast)...lekin aaj tumhe jaldi kyun jaana hai...waise toh tum 10 baje nikalte ho ?

Rajat (dumbstruck): ha...ha...vo 10 baje ka hota hai...le...lekin...

Kajal (coming from the kitchen): Kya ...di aap bhi kaise sawaal karti ho? aapko yaad nhi hai...aaj kya hai ?

Tarika (confused ): Kya hai aaj?

Kajal : Offo ...di aap bhi kitni dumb ho...bhul gaye ...(naughty tone)..aaj humhare bhai ki dilruba birthday hai...

Tarika : Oooooo...(she too in naughty tone) achha...ji toh aaj ye pink shirt...jaldi uthna...bureau jaa ne ki ghaai karna...kya baat hai...

And both starts laughing...

While Rajat was blushing hard.

Kajal : acha...ye batao bhai ...aap use gift kya denge ?

Rajat : gift ? Oh no ! Uske baare me toh kuch socha hi nhi...

Kajal /Tarika (in shock ): Whatttttt?

Tarika : Rajat ...tum pagal ho kya ? Birthday yaad hai lekin birthday ka gift yaad nhi hai...

Kajal : Aap na...ek kaam kariye ...aap purvi ko chocolates ya teddy de dijiye...vaise bhi use teddies bohot pasand hain...

Tarika : Kajal ...Purvi kya bachhi hai jo Teddie ke saath khelegi ...

Kajal : Ha...ha...toh jab bhai aur uske bachhe honge tab toh kaam aa sakta haina ?

Listening this Rajat who was drinking his black coffee ...spills out...

Tarika : Are...ha ye baat bhi sahi hai...

Rajat : Kajal...beta...tum na apna dimaag lagana band karo...ab tak jiss ladki ko apna dil ki baat tak nhi kahi...dil ki baat toh chodo...mujhe ye tak pata nhi ki uske dil me kya hai...aur tum log bachhe tak pohoch gaye...

Kajal : Dont worry bhai...hume pata hai purvi ke dil me bhi vahi hoga ...jo aapke dil me hai...

Rajat (naughty tone ): Are...waah ! Tumhe toh kuch zyaada hi pata hai dil ke baare me...hmmm...Tarika ..

Tarika : Ha ..

Rajat : Lagta hai ...Sachin ne kuch zyaada hi dil ka haal samjha diya hai...humari choti ko...

Tarika : Correct! And both of them laughing...But she get lost in her own thoughts...

 **Delhi :Cid Bureau**

After attending the meeting

Sachin : Thank u so much yaar Divya...aaj teri wajah se hum bach gaye...warna...aaj gabbar singh toh pakka hume chane ki tarah chaba jaata ...

Divya : Oye ...Dost ko koi thanks bolta hai kya koi ...(comes closer to him ) Aur waise bhi beta...maine ye kaam free me nhi kiya hai ..and passes a evil smile to him...

Sachin : Ok ! Meri maa...main kal tujhe tere chocolates laake de dunga...ab khush !

Divya (happily): yeyy...and hugs him tightly... Thanks dude... Mujhe tumse jyaada koi nhi samajh sakta hai...

Sachin : kya karu bachpan se jhel raha hun tujhe...

Divya : whatttt? And she was about to hit him...but he was very smart to escape...

 **Mumbai :Cid Bureau**

The mumbai team has changed now...it consists of Acp ,Daya ,Abhijeet ,Dushyant ,Nikhil ,Freddy ,Rajat ,Kajal ,Purvi ,Pankaj,Mayur ,Vansh and Jaywanti...(she is having crush on Daya sir) Salunkhe and Tarika...

All have wished Purvi till now ...

Pankaj : Purvi...aaj toh party banti hai yaar...and starts shouting Party ! Party ! party ! Followed by freddy and Nikhil ...

Abhijeet (closing his ears): Offo ...pankaj ...kyu itna shor macha rahe ho ?

Pankaj : Sir ...dekhiye na...aaj Purvi ka birthday hai...toh hum isse party maang rahe hain...lekin ye madam toh koi jawaab hi nhi de rahi hai ...

Abhijeet looks at her saw she was lost in her thoughts...so abhijeet calls her

Purvi ...

Purvi ...

Still no response...so he shakes her

Purvi (coming out of her dreamland ): ha...

Abhijeet : Kaha khoyi hui ho...kab se bula raha hun...

Purvi : nhi...kahi nhi...kya hua

Abhijeet : Nhi vo...but sees that she was having tears..tumhe kya hua Purvi..tum ro kyun rahi ho ?

Purvi (wiping her tears): nhi ...ro kahan rahi hun...vo bus aakh me kuch gaya ...main abhi aati hun..and runs away...

Nikhil : Ise kya hogaya ?

Pankaj : Pata nhi...

Rajat : Lekin mujhe pata hai kya hua...

Abhijeet : kya hua hai isse?

Rajat : Sir...main aapko baad me batata hun...and he too leaves behind her...

 **In corridor :**

Purvi was weeping... Just then someone placed a hand on her shoulder...she turned ...and immediately hugged him...

Purvi (crying): Kya ...aaj ka din bhi vo bhul gaya...ha...

Rajat (coming out of the hug): Purvi ...aisi koi baat nhi hai...shayad vo bhul gaya hoga...tension mat lo jab yaad aajayega...toh dekhna ...vo tumhe khud hi call karega...

Purvi : Dekh hi toh rahi hun...pichle do saalo se...naa hi ek phone ...naa hi koi msg...number tak badal diya...huh...bachpan ki dosti tak yaad nhi hai...koi fayada nhi hai umeed laga kar

Rajat : purvi ...but she leaves from there...

Rajat feels bad for her... And after thinking for a while he dials up a number...!

Rajat : Hello...

Person : Ha ...Rajat bol...

Rajat : Kaisa hai yaar...tu Sachin

Sachin : Main toh thik hun...apna bata...

Rajat : Main bhi thik hun yaar

Sachin : Hmm...aur baaki sab ?

Rajat : haa...baki sab thik hai sivaay ek ke...

Sachin : kon ?

Rajat : Purvi ...

Sachin (panics): Kya hua purvi ko ?

Rajat : nhi...hua toh kuch nhi hai...yaar aaj uska birthday hai...kam se kam aaj ke din toh baat karle ...

Sachin : Vo...vo ...main abhi thoda busy hoon...baad me baat karte hain...bye

Rajat : bye ...and they disconnect the call...

Rajat (pov): Jaanta hun ...tu aaj bhi baat ko taal raha hai...lekin main ab sach jaan kar rahunga...

And he gets back to his work...

 **Delhi :**

Sachin was still standing holding his cell phone...

 **Kyun mera mann bhatke uski raaho mein**

 **Jab mera jeevan hai farz ki baaho mein**

Tears were developing in his eyes...

 **Kaisa rishta hai ..kaisa naata hai**

 **Paani ka gubbara ..toot hi jaata hai**

But leaves sadly ...wiping his tears...but didnt recognized that someone was watching him ...

So here the chappy ends...next one will be soon...

And one of my guest asked me how to create a ff account

First thing you need to do is click"Sign Up". It's in the top right-hand corner. You can't miss it. Pick a pen name (username) for yourself and fill out the rest of the information. I'm pretty sure afterwards, they'll send an email to you asking you to verify your account so check your email, and click on the link to verify your , if you want to post a story, go to"New Story" and accept the 'll take I think a day before it goes through and you can post a story. To upload a chapter of your story to the site, save it to a word processer like Microsoft word. Go to Publish-Document Manager (Upload). Click the browse button to select your document, keep the formatas story and then give it a name and click submit document.

 **Muskaan ,hp lover shilu ,aku ,nidhu ,Anu ,saranya ,Anku ,Ashi ,shreyadayalove ,sanika ,karan,pari,ankita ,marrickgupta05,sania313 , and all the guests**

 **...thankyou so much guys...**

 **And one more special reviewer...**

 **Ms Ashwini - Madam if u dont dareya then plz dont read...there is no compulsion... But plz dusro ko apni stupid si advice dene ki koi zarurat nhi hai...Thankyou very much !**

 **Till then**

 **Bye take care**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Delhi :**

 **After talking with rajat...Sachin goes inside the bureau...and started working...but he was not able to concentrate...**

Sachin (pov) : Kya karoon ...purvi se baat karlu...nhi...nhi...itne saalon ki mehnat bekaar hojayegi...kitne mushkil se maine aur shreya ne sab kuch sambhala hai...sab kuch barbaad hojayega...aur shreya vo...toh pata nhi kis baat ki saza bhugat rhi hai...and then looks at Shreya who was talking with Vineet...her best friend...but she feels that someone was starring her...she turns her head towards that direction...and saw sachin...she asks him through her eyes making some ishaara...as kya hua...

Sachin adjust his big framed glasses...and says in ishara as "no ... nothing happened " she gives him a smile...and he too responses...and then she again get busy in conversation with Vineet...just then someone keeps his hand on his shoulder...he looks in that direction...

Person : Kya hua Sachuu...meri di ko itna kyun ghur rhe ho...?

Sachin removes her hand from his shoulders and holds her hand ...making her sit...

Sachin : Aisi koi baat nhi hai Divzzz...

Divya : toh kya baat hai ?

Sachin : bas shreya ko leke thoda pareshaan hun...

Divya : shreya di ko leke...lekin kyun...? Then she looks at shreya who was still chatting with vineet...vo thik toh hai...

Sachin : thik hoke bhi sab kuch thik nhi hai...

 **Now divya gets really very much confuse..**.

Divya : Yaar ...teri baatein na...teri tarah hi confusing hai...mujhe kuch samajh me nhi aaraha hai...

 **Sachin looks at divya 's confused face...and smiles a bit...**

Sachin : Chod...tumse na...hopayega ...ye samajhdaaro ka kaam hai...tera nhi...hahahaha...and he runs from there... followed by divya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cid Mumbai** :

Here purvi is crying ...as her best friends Shreya and Sachin are not there...since they use to always plan something big for her..always tried to make her birthday special every year...but from the last two year...nothing such things happened...not even they wished on her birthday...never had a phone conversation...not a single missed call from their side...it was hurting even more...she was in her deep thoughts...but get disturbed when rajat called her...

Rajat : Purvi...

Purvi : Yes sir...

Rajat : kya tum aaj mere saath chal sakti ho?

Purvi : Kahan sir?

Rajat : Vo main tumhe baad me bataunga...be ready in the evening...

Purvi : lekin sir ...main?

Rajat : purvi plz...mere liye...

Purvi get shocked on listening "mere liye"...she wanted to protest...but...

Purvi : Ok sir...

Rajat (smiling) : Thankyou...shaam ko ready rehna...

Purvi : jee sir...and rajat leaves from there happily...

Evening : 7pm -Mumbai

Rajat moves to Purvi 's home ...while others were still in bureau...

 **Purvi 's house :**

Rajat parks his car...and approaches towards the gate...before rajat could ring the bell...Purvi opens the door...He gets shocked to see her...she was looking so stunning in pink saree (guys imagine her in same saree that she wore in the episode kaali diwali ) that rajat could not take off his eyes seeing her ...she was looking just completely perfect...he was looking at her with open mouth...but he was also not looking less in black shirt ...even purvi too could not take of her eyes from him...and they share a cute eye lock...

 **Aankhon mein teri...**

 **Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**

 **Ho...ankhon mein teri...**

 **ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain**

 **Dil ko bana dein jo patang**

 **Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain**

Purvi was first to come out of the trance...

Purvi : agar aise hi muh khula rahenge toh machhar ghus jayega...and she started laughing. ..

With his Rajat comes out of the trance...and smile sheepishly...

Purvi : chaliye chalte hai...

Rajat : ha...ha...chalo...purvi moves ahead...but rajat was still standing there...facing the door...

Rajat : Purvi

Purvi(turns ): ha...

Rajat (turns to her ):aaj bohot sundar lag rhi ho...

Purv(smiling ) : sirf aaj? Roz nhi lagti ?

Rajat : nhi ...nhi mera vo nhi tha...I ...I ...me...mean ...aaj kuch zyaada hi sundar lag rhi ho ... And he starts finding for more words...

Purvi starts laughing madly... looking at his expressions...

Purvi : sir. .sir...relax...(sweetly) kitna ghabra jaate hain aap...chaliye...and goes ahead..

Rajat : haa...he pats his head...and then goes behind her...

..

...

 **In Car :**

Rajat : vaise purvi ek kaam adhura reh gaya...

Purvi : kya sir...?

Just then Rajat gives her something...and she takes it. .

Purvi :ye kya kaali patti...

Rajat : haa...baand lo ab...

Purvi : lekin sir.

Rajat : lekin lekin kuch nhi purvi...bas baandho...

Purvi :okk .

Purvi tries to tie it around her eyes...but she was not able to tie the knot...

Purvi :sir.

Rajat : haa...

Purvi : nhi ho raha...rajat smiles at this ...

Rajat : Lao...main baandh deta hun...and she turns a bit...rajat starts tying the knot... his face was so close to her...that he sense the strong aroma of her perfume...and he again got lost..

 **Aai Aise Raat Hai Jo**

 **Bhahut Khushnaseeb Hai**

 **Chahe Jise Door Se Duniya**

 **Woh Mere Kareeb Hai**

 **Kitna Kuch Kehna Hai**

 **Phir Bhi Hai Dil MeinSaawal Hai Kahin**

 **Sapno Mein Jo Roj Kaha Hai**

 **Woh Phir Se Kahun Ya Nahi**

But comes out of the trance listening purvi 's voice...

Purvi : sir bandha ki nhi. ..

Rajat : ha. .haa ...purvi bas hogaya...soon he ties it off and again starts driving...but .after 5 minutes he senses that she is getting boring...so he turns on the radio...luckily the same song was going on...he smiles ...

 **Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa Se**

 **Yeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai**

Purvi smiles :Wow sir ...it's my favourite song ...and she starts singing...

 **Tere Saath Saath Esha**

 **Koi Noor Aaya Hai**

 **Chand Teri Roshni Ka**

 **Halka Sa Ek Saaya HaiT**

 **eri Nazaron Ne Dil Ka Kiya Jo Hasar**

 **Asar Yeh Hua**

 **Abb Inmein Hi Doob Ke Ho Jau Paar**

 **Yehi Hai Dua**

And the song ends...and they reached their destination...

Rajat : lo Purvi...pohoch gaye tumhari manzil...and they get down from the car...and they start walking...but suddenly purvi steps on the stone...and she was about to fall ...but Rajat immediately holds her ...his hands was on her bare waist ...while she tightly holds his shirt in fear...

 **( Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Hoo Aankhon Mein Teri**

 **Ajab Si Ajab Si Adayein Hai**

 **Dil Ko Banade Jo Patang Saa SeYeh Teri Woh Haawaien Hai )… (2)**

Rajat makes her stand properly...and holds her hand...she shivers by his touch...but unknowingly felt happy...

Rajat : chalo purvi...main tumhari help kar deta hun...Purvi smiles...and they both goes inside...

..

..

..

But suddenly Rajat leaves her hand...and she sensed that...

Purvi :Rajat sir ...Rajat sir. ...

But he didn't replied...she get worried...she immediately takes off the...band...and her starts Searching for rajat...but all was in veil...it was so dark that she could not see anything ...

Purvi (in fear ):Rajat...Rajat sir...

Just then...all the lights lits up...

 *********HAPPY BIRTHDAY PURVI **********

Said people screaming over there...

Purvi get shocked seeing them ...

Purvi : papa...abhi bhai. ..daya bhai...dushu bhai...aap sab...yaha...aur ye sab...

Tarika : sab tumhare liye hai purvi ... happy birthday hone wali nanand ji ..and hugs her...

Purvi : Tarika ...ye. .oops ...thank you hone wali bhabhiji...

Abhijeet : Agar aap dono nanand bhabhi ka hogaya ho ...toh bhai hume bhi dekh lo ...hum bhi hai yahan...

Purvi goes and hugs her trio brothers tightly...

Purvi : Thankyou ...Thankyou so much...main...bata nhi sakti ki aaj main kitni khush hun...

Daya : waise iss Thankyou ka haqdaar koi aur hai...

Purvi :kon ?

Abhijeet : Mere pyaare saale sahab...Thankyou Rajat...

Rajat : Kya sir. ..Thankyou bolke mujhe sharminda kyun kar rahe...Purvi meri bhi kuch lagti hai ...I...I mean humari bhi kuch lagti hai ...ye toh hamara farz hai ...ki hum purvi ko khush rakhe...

Purvi smiles at him...and starts developing a strange feeling for him...and with this they started enjoying the evening...with birthday celebrations ...

Pankaj : Sir...kyun na ek dance hojaye...taaki purvi ka birthday aur bhi special hojaye. ...

Rajat : Arre..waah !pankaj...tum kab se itni samajhdaari ki baat karne lag gaye...with this all started laughing...

Panka : kya sir aaap bhi ...he too joins later...

And they all started dancing...and. enjoying...Purvi smiles seeing the cid family so happy...

Purvi (pov) :Sab kuch hote hue bhi ...kuch toh adhura hai. ...aur vo tum ho sachin...I really you...plz jaldi aa jao...aur mat satao apne iss best friend ko...and a tear drops from her eyes...but she wipes it out immediately...

Rajat : kisse ...apne aansu chupa rahi ho purvi ...

Purvi : Nhi ...sir. Vo bas ...main...and looks down..

Rajat : Sachin ko miss kar rhi ho...

Purvi (immediately looks up): aapko kaise pata hai ..

Rajat :bas pata hai ... purvi plz tum mat roya karo...Sachin jaha kahi bhi hai khush hai ...aur vo bhi ye hi chahega ki tum humesha khush raho...

Purvi : Agar vo bhi ye chahata...toh shayad ye aasu aaj meri aankh me na hote...leave it sir...and she goes from there...starts chatting with kajal and jaywanti...

..

..

..

..

 **Delhi : Shreya 's house...**

Sachin was standing in his room ...and keenly looking at room...

Sachin (pov): I am sorry Purvi...main jaanta hun ki aaj tumhara birthday hai...aur tum mere wishes ka zarur intezaar kar rhi hogi...lekin main bhi majboor hoon purvi...main ye sab jo bhi kar raha hun sirf aur sirf tumhari khushi ke liye...main ye kabhi nhi chahunga ki tumhara sheeshe jaisa dil kabhi toote...kyun ki dil tutne ka dard kya hota hai ye main achi tarah se samajh sakta hun. . I miss u lot purvi...tumhari shararte...tumhare saath ki hui mastiyan...kuch nhi bhula hoon main...lekin main chahta hu ki tum bhul jao mujhe...bhagwaan tumhe zindagi ki har khushiyaan de jiski tum haq daar ho...Happy birthday Purvi ...happy birthday...I hope hum jald hi mile...and tears roll down his cheeks ..

Just then someone places a hand on his shoulder...he turns.

Sachin : shreya tum...

Shreya : kya hua bhai ...kya soch rahe hain aap ? Aur ye kya bhai ...aap ro rahe hai hain...?

Sachin (wiping his tears): nhi shreya ...main...main kahan ro raha hoon...vo bas aankh me kuch chala gaya...but she understood the matter...since she was not convinced with his answer...

Shreya (smiling): ek baat kahu bhai...

Sachin : ha kaho ...

Shreya : Mere pyaare bhai (pulling his cheek) ko jhooth bolna nhi aata hai...Purvi ki yaad aa rahi hai na...

Sachin looks at her ...as how she knows his mind...and nods in yes ..

Shreya (looking at the moon): aapko pata hai bhai ...aaj mujhe bhi uski bohot yaad aarahi hai...kya kar rhi hogi...kaisi hogi... birthday celebrate kiya hoga hai ya nhi...bohot saare sawaal dimag me aaye...lekin inn sabhi sawalo ka jawab hai mere paas...aur vo hai Rajat sir...kyunki mujhe pata hai ki jab tak rajat sir hain...tab tak mujhe purvi ki koi chinta nhi hai...kyunki vo use kabhi kuch nhi hone denge...now turns to him...so isliye ab aapko bhi purvi ki chinta krne ki koi zarurat nhi hai...she is in safe hands bhai...(indicates Rajat).

Sachin(understands & smiles a bit): yeah...I know that...

Shreya : toh chaliye ab...fatafat khaana kha lijiye...(smiling) vaise bhi aaj aapki favourite ...aaloo ke parathe banaye hai maine...

Sachin (in excitement): Wow ! Aloo ke parathe...

Shreya(smiles ): toh chaliye jaldi...divya bhi aati hi hogi...

Sachin : haa...chalo...and they go...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mumbai :10 pm**

All were enjoying themselves... singing ...dancing...eating ... playing games... really having their leisure time...most importantly Purvi was also enjoying...while rajat was stealing glances at her...

Acp : Chalo...chalo...bohot kar li ab party ab ghar chalo...vaise bhi kal sabko bureau jaldi aana hai ...

Mayur :Jaldi ? Lekin kyun sir...

Acp : vo isliye mayur kyunki kal ek nayi officer join karne wali hai isliye...thik hai toh kal sab subah bureau jaldi aa jana...

All :okkk sir...and they move to their house...after one hour purvi was lying on the bed...and was thinking something...

Purvi (pov): Rajat sir. ..kitne achhe hai...kitna khayal rakhte hai mera...aaj unhone mere liye ek party organize ki. ..sab ko bulaya...kitna achha laga. ...waise ...aaj toh vo kaafi handsome lag rahe the ...uss black shirt ...just perfect...arre...ye main kya soch rahi hun...vo mere senior hai...aur main ye sab...and pats her head...main bhi na...kitni buddhu hoon...and smiles a bit ...chal beta purvi ...ab so ja...and she didn't forget to send a thanku message to Rajat...while on other side...Rajat got happy seeing the msg...and within a fraction of second hand he replied...

Rajat : chal beta Rajat...aaj nind toh bohot achhi aane wali hai...and keeps the cellphone aside...

 **Next Morning- 9:00 am**

All have already arrived ...since a strict warning was given by Acp sir to reach the bureau early...and they all have already started working...but someone was lost in a dreamland...

Jaywanti (pov): Wow ...aaj daya sir...kitne cute lag rahe hai iss pink shirt mein...manna padega unki choice ko...he is just perfect ...kitne pyaare hai...sir...she gets busy in starring him...he was standing and reading a file...he was so much engrossed in his file...that he was not looking up also...sir aaj main hoon toh sirf aur sirf aap ke liye...pata hi nhi chala ki main aap se kab pyaar kar baithi...kab ek fan se jyaada aage bad gayi...and she blushes a bit. . ..

 **Jahan Jahan Tera Chehra,**

 **Wahan Wahan Meri Aakhein**

 **Sochti Hoon Aksar Main Toh,**

 **Lamha Lamha Teri Baatein,**

 **Bekhudi, Bekhudi,**

 **Mere Dil Pe Aisa Chhaaya,**

 **Tuhi Tu Mujhme Samaya,**

 **Ban Gaya Tu Mera Saaya, Beliya,**

 **Duniya Ho Jaaye Paraayi,**

 **Naa Dena Mujhko Rihaayi,**

 **Ab Quboool Na Judaayi Beliya,**

 **Bekhudi, Bekhudi.**

She get so much engrossed in her thoughts that she was not listening to his friend who was calling her from long ...

Pankaj : Jaywanti... jaywanti ...but she didn't gave any response...so he shakes her bit ...with this she comes out of the trance...

Jaywanti (amazed tone): ha... (Confused) kya... kya hua pankaj ...

Pankaj : kya hua. . ye toh mujhe tumse puchna chahiye ki kya hua...kaha khoyi hui ho...kab se bula raha tha...

Jaywanti :aa...vo...vo ...vo bas kuch nhi...vaise tumhe koi kaam hai kya...?

Pankaj :oh ha ...main bhul hi gaya batana... Jaywanti kya tum ispe daya sir ki sign le sakti ho... actually mujhe aur bhi files complete karni hai so...

Listening Daya 's name...a billion dollars smile appears on her face...but pankaj get confused...

Pankaj :kya hua ...tum itna muskura kyun rahi ho ?

Jaywanti(hiding her smile):nhi ...nhi ...tum jao...main sign le lungi...pankaj leaves...

She immediately gets up from there and moves to Daya 's desk...but he was so much engrossed in his file...at her...

Jaywanti :Sir...

Daya(not looking at her): Kya hua jaywanti...

Jaywanti :sir. . vo mujhe iss file pe aapki sign leni thi... ..

Daya(not looking at her): Thik hai...tum yahin table par rakho...main baad me sign kar dunga...

Jaywanti gets sad...as he was not looking at her...and unwantedly she keeps it not the table...and goes back to her desk...

Just then ...a case got reported...and all got engrossed in that...

 **12 pm : Lunch time...**

 **Mumbai :**

All the members were having their lunch ...Tarika too joined... suddenly something strikes Pankaj ...

Pankaj :Arre ...sir...aaj toh nayi officer aane wali thi na...kya hua...ab tak aayi kyun nhi...

Abhijeet : Kyunki vo ab kal report karegi...Dcp sir ne use HQ bulaya hai...vaise tumhe badi jaldi hai nayi officer se milne ki...(said in a naughty tone)

Pankaj : Kya sir aap bhi...main toh bas isliye puch raha tha ki kahi vo officer humari Shreya toh nhi hai...

With this all immediately looks at him... especially Daya...whose heart skipped listening Shreya 's name...

Daya(amazed tone): Kya kaha tumne shreya...and a big smile appears in his face...

All smile at him...and passes naughty glances yo each other... leaving Jaywanti...Mayur ...Vansh and Vikram confused...as they don't know anything about shreya...

Pankaj :Nhi sir...main toh bas yahi keh raha hai...Ki shayad vo humari Shreya ho...kitne din hogaye hai use gaye hue...bohot miss kar raha hun main use...

Nikhil(adding ):Ha ...jab woh yaha thi ...toh kitna khayal rakhti thi sabka ...

Pankaj (immediately ): ha ...mujhe toh kabhi tiffin laane ki zarurat hi nhi padti thi...with this all started laughing...

Jaywanti (looking at Daya 's expression):Waise ye shreya hai kon...bohot baar naam suna hai...

Rajat : shreya pehle...humaare saath kaam karti thi...phir baad me uska transfer hogaya...and Daya turns sad...

Jaywanti :oh. ...lagta hai aap uske bohot acche dost ban gaye the...

Purvi :the. ..se tumhara kya matlab hai jaywanti ...hum aaj bhi uske bohot acche dost hai...(here purvi doesn't like jaywanti...since she know she is having a crush on daya...even Tarika and Kajal dont like her much)...hum bohot pyaar karte hai shreya se...said looking at Daya...

Abhijeet :Are...purvi .. isme gussa hone wali kya baat hai .. .. Purvi was about to say...but ... Freddy cuts in...

Freddy :Lekin Nikhil ne ek baat bilkul sach kaha ...sabka bohot khyaal rakhti thi...mujhe toh aaj vo din yaad hai jab...abhijeet sir pe khoon ka ilzaam laga tha...pura bureau sir ke khilaaf tha...lekin daya sir manne ko taiyaar hi nhi the...vo akele hi chal pade the Abhijeet sir ko begunaah sabit karne ke liye...tab unka saath sirf Dr Tarika aur shreya ne hi diya tha...Dr Tarika ka samajh me aata hai...lekin shreya ne toh sabse pehle daya sir ka saath diya tha..

Mayur : sachme !

Nikhil :Haa...hum sab ko Acp sir ne warning di thi...koi bhi Daya aur Abhijeet sir ka saath nhi dega...lekin ...usne phir bhi Daya sir ka saath diya tha...Daya too remembers her words that she told him at time...this was starting of their love...

 **Flashback :**

Daya was walking on the beach in search of Abhijeet...along with Tarika and Shreya...

Daya :Shreya ...Tarika ka toh samajh me aata hai ki vo mera saath de rahi hai Abhijeet ke liye...lekin tum kyun yaha aa gayi...

Shreya :Sir...main jaanti hun ki Abhijeet sir kisiko nhi maar sakte...aur mujhe pata hai ki aap kuch galat nhi kar rahe...issliye aapka saath dena chahati hun...

Daya :lekin acp sir ...

Shreya :sir...chahe kuch bhi hojaye lekin main aapka saath nhi chodungi...

Flashback Over

(This was from the episode Khatre me Abhijeet -2013 )

Daya smiles...after living those moments again...

Daya (pov):Uss waqt main tumhari baaton ko samajh nhi paaya tha...lekin main ab tumhara saath kabhi nhi chodunga ...chahe uske liye mujhe tumhara zindagi bhar intezaar hi kyun na karna pade ...I miss you Shreya...but comes out of trance listening Abhijeet 's voice...

Abhijeet : Sachme Freddy aisa hua tha kya ?

(As he didn't knew. ...)

Freddy :ha ...sir...

Abhijeet (with the biggest smile & looking at Daya): Kya baat hai bhai ...all again passes mischievous smile...of course except for Jaywanti...and trio sub officers ... Dushyant kajal and Rajat (since they were not there at that time)...

But Jaywanti didn't got exactly what Abhijeet wanted to say...so she didn't paid any attention much ...

Abhijeet :Toh chalo ...aaj isi khushi me...aaj bill daya pay karega ...

Daya who was also too happy...

Daya (immediately& happily):Zaroor...

Abhijeet (purposely):kya baat hai daya...humesha toh mere paise udaate ho...lekin koi nhi...good good...

Daya (trying hard not to blush):kya boss tum bhi...so aaj sab ko meri taraf Se party...

Abhijeet (low time to him): agar mujhe pehle se pata hota ki Shreya ka naam lene se...hume party milegi...toh ab se hum roz usse yaad karenge...

Daya (blushing):boss ...

And they start enjoying party thrown by daya...

 **Delhi :**

Here also the girl gang were sitting in the cafeteria and enjoying the lunch ...except for one...

Shreya was eating ...then suddenly started getting hiccups (hichki)

Aditi :Shreya are u fine ...?

Shreya :ha. .(hiccups) ...main...main (hiccups) thik hoon...(hiccups)..

Tasha :Shreya ye le...paani pii...and she drinks it of ...but again she starts getting hiccups...

Nyla : Yaar...lag raha hai tujhe koi bohot hi mann yaad kar raha hai...tab hi hichki aa rahi hai...

Shreya (hiccups) ...now she was not able to eat also. .

Roma :shreya . Ek kaam karo ...uss insaan ka apne mann me naam lo...jo tumhe lagta hai ki yaad kar raha ho. .

Tasha :Ye kya bol rahi hai roma tu...

Divya :Ha..Roma di bilkul sahi keh rahi hai ...meri maa bhi ye hi kehti hai ki...jab hichki aaye toh hume uss insaan ka naam lena chahiye jo yaad kar raha ho...usse hichki band hojati hai...

Nyla :thik hai fir try karte haina...

Shreya closes her eyes ...

Shreya(in mind) : Vineet -again hichki

Choti - again hiccups...she nods in no

Bhai -again hichi

Mom -Dad :Again hichki...

Mr Khanna :Again hichki...

Tasha :yaar ye toh shreya ki hichki band hi nhi ho rahi hain ..

Roma :shreya soch soch..koi toh hoga...jo tujhe besabri se yaad kar raha ho...

Shreya (closes her eyes -in mind) :Cid Mumbai

And with this her hiccups goes...she gets shocked...and unknowingly tears develop in her eyes...

Aditi :Are..waah shreya ki hichki toh band hogayi...well ...kiska naam liya yaar ...

Shreya(pov): ye kaise ho sakta hai...kyun yaad kar rahe hai vo log mujhe...nhi aisa nhi hosakta ...unn logo ko mujhe bhulna hi hoga ...ye hi thik rahega sabke liye. ...

Aditi : Shreya...

No response..

Aditi (bit louder): Shreya...

Still no response...

So she shakes her...this time she comes into reality...

Aditi :Kya hua ...aur ye kya tum ro kyun rahi ho...

Shreya :nhi. (Wiping her tears) nhi...main...main kaha ro rahi hoon...bas aankh me kuch chala gaya...and he immediately runs away...while others get confused...

Divya :Ye shreya di ko kya hogaya

Tasha :pata nhi...

While running she collides with someone...she was about to fall...but the person catches her ...by holding her waist...she get shocked to see the person. .

.

.

.

.

 **So guys ...how it was plz let me know...**

 **So who is the new recruit in cid Mumbai...?**

 **Will daya be able to meet ever ...?**

 **Many questions are there...**

 **And only one answer I am having...stay tuned for the next chapter. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanku very much guys for Waiting so long ...and showering ur love...**

 **Thanx ..**

 **Bye**

 **Tc**

 **Yours**

 **Ashmika**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **While running Shreya collides with someone...she was about to fall** **so** **closes her eyes in fear...but the person no sooner catches her immediately by holding her waist...** **and her hands were around his neck...** **.** **the person get shocked seeing her crying...**

 **Person** : Kya hua Jaan ? Tum ro Kyun rahi ho?

 **Shreya opens** **her eyes by listening his voice and get shocked...** **she immediately stands properly.**

 **Shreya** : aap ? aap toh kal aane wale the na...

 **Person** : ha...vo conference jaldi khatam hogaya isliye chala aya...achha ye sab chodo...ye batao tum ro kyun rahi thi ? kisine kuch kaha kya ? rolls up his sky blue sleeves ...abhi uski khatirdaari karta hun...

 **Shreya** : aree...nahi nahi **Kavin** mujhe kisine nahi rulaya hai...vo...vo bas aankho me kuch chala gaya tha...(said without making any eye contact) but he too is smart...he. knew very well that she is lying...he holds her both the shoulders...

 **Kavin** (still holding her shoulders): **Siya**...maine tumse pehle bhi kaha ...aur ab bhi keh raha hoon...chaahe koyi bhi baat ho...tum humesha mujhse share kar sakti ho...main humesha tumhare saath khada hoon...aur khada rahunga...

(Here Kavin calls Shreya as Siya and it has a big reason which will be revealed in further chapters)

 **Shreya smiles a bit and holds his hands :** ye baat aapko mujhe kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai...main jaanti hun ...mere bina kuch kahe ...aap sab kuch jaanlete hain...ye hi kaafi hai mere liye ...aur vaise bhi aapke hote hue mujhe kya hoga...and she hugs him...he too hugs her back...

 **Kavin (still in hug):** yaar maine toh socha tha ki main yahan aunga toh sab khush hojayenge..lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki...yaha kisi ki ganga jamuna saraswati behne lagegi... listening this Shreya immediately separates from him...and play fully hits on his chest...

 **Shreya** : aap bhi na...achha chaliye andar...sab intezaar kar rahe honge...

 **Kavin :** Waise aaj tiffin me kya hai ? bohot bhook lag rahi hai...

 **Shreya (smiling):** Aapki favourite Chhole Bhature...

 **Kavin (happiest tone):** wow...toh khadi kya ho...jaldi chalo andar...haay...mera Bhatura mera intezaar kar raha hoga ...Shreya laughs...

 **Shreya (laughing)** : Chaliye...and duo goes inside ...

.

..

..

..

 **..**

 **...**

..

...

...

 **At night : Mumbai 9pm**

In bureau all were about to leave..all were packing their stuffs... Abhijeet had also left to pick Tarika and Dushyant too left with Acp sir...

 **Daya :** Purvi tum niche aajao...main tumhara intezaar kar raha hun..

 **Purvi :** jee bhaiya...

...Daya start heading to the door...but stopped listening Jaywanti's voice...

 **Jaywanti :** Daya sir !

 **Daya(turns):** Ha.. jaywanti...kuch kaam hai kya ?

 **Jaywanti :** Sir...vo ... actually...vo...

Daya didn't get anything...what she was trying to say...

 **Daya(calmly) :** Jaywanti...kya baat hai saaf saaf kaho...

 **Jaywanti :** Sir ...kya aap mujhe ghar drop kar sakte hai ? Actually meri gaadi kharab hogayi hai...

Before Daya could speak ...Someone cuts in...

 **Purvi :** lekin ...subah hi toh maine dekha tha...tum toh apne car me hi aayi na...bhali changi toh lag rahi thi...ab kya hogaya...said in a bit rude tune...

 **Jaywanti :** Ha...vo dupehar me...maine car ko servicing ke liye bhej di...and sir ...main kisi aur ke saath bhi jaa sakti thi lekin...pankaj aur Freddy sir...saath me bike pe chale gaye...Rajat sir...aur kajal...Dr Tarika ko lene chale gaye...aur mayur...vansh bhi bike se chale gaye...isliye maine socha ki...

 **Daya :** Koyi baat nahi Jaywanti ...tumhe itna explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hai...we will drop you...waise bhi dushyant already nikal chuka hai...

 **Jaywanti(happily ):** Thankyou so much sir...

 **Purvi (pov) :** ye Jaywanti bhi na...Daya bhai se chipakne ka ek mauka nahi chodti...huh...and moves along them...

 **In parking lot :**

 **Daya:** Purvi ... Jaywanti...baitho...pointed towards the qualis... Jaywanti was about to open the passenger gate...but Purvi moved it and immediately sat...and this didn't got unnoticed by Daya but he says nothing...he silently sits on the driver seat...and jaywanti on the back seat...since she didn't left with any option...soon daya starts driving...but Jaywanti 's eyes were still on Daya...purvi very well noticed this ...she closes her fist...and this too daya notices from the corner of his eyes ...and says nothing ...

 **Jaywanti :** Aaj ka mausam kitna achha hai na...lagta hai baarish hone wali hai...(looking at Daya) ek dum romantic sa mausam hogaya hai...haina Daya sir...

 **Daya :** hmmm...and concentrate on his driving...

 **Purvi was controlling her anger :** Ab baarish ke mausam me baarish hogi na jaywanti ...tum bhi kya bole jaa rahi ho...

Jaywanti felt weird in her behavior...she was about to say...but daya cuts in...

 **Daya :** Jaywanti tumhara ghar agaya...and he stops the car sideby...and she gets down...

 **Jaywanti :** Thankyou sir...! bye sir...bye Purvi

 **Daya(smiles) :** bye...but Purvi says nothing...

 **Jaywanti (pov):** My god sir...aap ki isi smile pe toh main fida hoon...and they leaves...she too go inside happily...

.

..

..

After 15 minutes they too reach their house...purvi immediately goes inside ...leaving Daya confused...

 **Daya (confused) :** Aaj ise ho kya gaya hai...and he goes behind her ...and directly goes in Purvi 's room...She was standing near the window...

 **Daya :** Purvi ...ho kya gaya hai tumhe ha. kab se dekh raha hun...itna ajeeb kyun behave kar rahi ho Jaywanti ke saath...I just can't understand...kya kia hai usne...jab dekho tab tum usse gusse me baat karti hun...main bhi kitne dino se dekh raha hun...vo kuch bhi kehti hai...tum chid jaati ho...kyun...

Purvi turns to him

 **Purvi (angrily):** Kyun ki **Jaywanti aap se pyaar karti hai Bhai...**

 **Daya (shocked):** Kyaaa...!

 **Purvi :** ha...pyaar karti hai vo aapse...

 **Daya :** nahi purvi...ye nahi hosakta...maine toh kabhi usse waisa kuch nahi kaha...ye kaise hosakta hai...

 **Purvi :** ye sach hai bhai...isliye mujhe gussa aajata hai usse dekh ke...kyun ki vo jagah sirf aur sirf Shreya ki hai...aur kisiki nahi...

 **Daya :** Ha...Purvi ...vo jagah sirf aur sirf meri Shreya ki hai...aur kisiki nahi...and he leaves leaving tears in both of them eyes...

 **Purvi :** Shreya ...kaha hai yaar tu...plz waapis aaja...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Daya freshen up...and sits in his room with a coffee mug...he tooks out his wallet and looks at Shreya 's pic...

 **Daya:** Shreya ...main jaanta hun ...tum jaha kahi bhi hogi ...khush hogi. ...kab milogi...haa...ab aur kitna tadpaogi mujhe...ab Aur intezaar nahi ho raha ...lekin main tumse waada karta hun ki main marte dam tak tumhara intezar karunga...mere dil me jo tumhare liye jagah hai vo kisi aur ki kabhi nahi hosakti...I promise...waise tumhe yaad hai humaari pehli mulaakaat...kitne paagal the na hum...and a smile appears on his face...

 **Flashback starts :**

 **4 years ago**

 **In Sangeet Ceremony : Mumbai**

Today is the sangeet ceremony of Akshay and Shraddha...Akshay is an IPS officer while shraddha is a lawyer by profession... All the guest were just family members and some friends of Akshay and Shraddha... all were very busy ...in their work...but Daya was the one who was more busy than anyone else...he was shooting the whole event with his small camera...and thinking something...he was walking and shooting the event...suddenly his eyes fell on one man...who was talking with the guest...

 **Daya (self talk) :** Mehra uncle - Dad ke friend aur Akshay ke papa...baki duniya ki tarah..ye bhi mujhe shaadi karne ki salah dete rehte hai...(he turns his camera in other direction) mujhe shaadi se problem nahi hai...bas intezaar hai uska jise soulmate keh saku (he was still walking) vo kab milegi...kaha milegi ...main nahi jaanta...lekin itna zaroor jaanta hun...milegi zaroor...vo jo bheed me rehkar bhi sabse alag hogi ...(just then his eyes on group of girls but his eyes got struck on a particular girl...she was in a white anarkali dress ) jo dikhegi toh dil kahega...she is the one...(that girl was laughing jumping...like a mad without caring what people will say ) hazar jhooti muskurahaton ke beech ek sachchi muskurahat...(but he was unable to see her face...)

 **Daya :** Palat...palat...palat...(she turns to his side...but again turns other )..just then his two friends saw him...and heard that palat palat...they have a mischievous smile...

 **Friend :** Oh bhai...tu aaj tak kabhi kisi ladki ke liye palta hai...jo koyi ladki tere liye palat jaye...ise kehte hai karmo ka fal...(but Daya's eyes were still struck on her...) Oh hello ! tu sunn bhi raha hai ? ladki wale ladies sangeet ki practice bohot zoro shoro se kar rahe hai...ek ek step rakh liya hai...aaj toh apni haar pakki...

 **Daya(in his mind ) :** Pata nahi kyun aaj haar jeet ki koyi fikr hi nahi hai...aaj toh mann keh raha hai ki...aane de akshay ki saaliyon ko ...ek ek ko dekhenge...

A Small tent type was made which was covered by different colours clothes...(not fully covered )

A group of girls starts dancing...that white anarkali wali girl was in the centre...supported by 6 other...They all start practising their steps ...they started dancing so gracefully...her bharatanatyam moves were so Crystal clear...Two boys starts watching them secretly and admiring her dance...which didn't got unnoticed by that white anarkali girl...she immediately stops her dance and comes outside angrily...she taps one of them...

 **Girl(bit rude ):** Free ka show chal raha hai ? (the boys get bit scared) ladke wale ho ...koyi america ke president nahi ki jo mann aya vo karo...

 **Boy :** nahi...aa..vo...I am so sorry...

The girl look at him...then realizes that she is bit rude...

 **Girl (with attitude) : It's ok..** 15 minute me sangeet shuru hone wala hai...sirf ghurna ho toh 10 feet dur khade rehna aur haarna ho toh stage pe aajana...ok !...and she was about to leave...but suddenly...the waiter was carrying the rose petals ...by mistakenly falls on her head...her and here comes Daya...and some petals falls on him also...he again get lost in her...she starts removing the petals from her head...

 **More jiya ...main kya tere bin**

 **More jiya ...hmm...hmmm..hmmmm**

That girl looks at Daya but he was lost in her... smiling like an idiot...she felt weird...but he comes back from his dream...

 **Daya :** Ghoorna ho toh 10 feet dur aur haarna ho toh stage par...lekin agar jeetna toh kaha jaaye ...ye bhi bata dijiye

She find him interesting ...

 **Girl (casually):** Sapne mein... Daya smiles...kyun ki jeet toh bas wahi milegi...she smiles sarcastically...

 **Daya :** you know bachpan se meri ek buri aadat hai...apne har sapne ko sach karne ki aadat...

 **Girl (immediately replies):** You know bachpan se meri bhi ek buri aadat hai ...sapne dekhne waalon ko aayina dikhane ki aadat...

 **Daya :** Aree superb ...phir toh bada maza ayega...toh hojaye challenge ...aaj raat ko sangeet mein jo bhi haara...usse...(he starts finding words ) ...

 **Girl :** Usse...

 **Daya :** Use aaj raat khaana nahi milega...his friends starts looking like a dumb...she also felt strange...the waiter was passing by...his friends starts grabbing the food as they were sure that they will loose...and then not get a good tonight..

 **Daya continues :** Usse bhooka jaana padega...

 **Girl (smiles looking at the condition of his friends sarcastically):** Hmmm..mujhe bataya gaya tha ladka IPS officer hai...dost bhi sab wahi honge...sochke ayi thi ki kaafi boring party hogi (looks at him ) utni bhi boring nahi hai...waise aap dance konsa karenge...? Bharatanatyam ?

 **Daya :** No thanks ...vo aap hi ko mubaarak ho...kya hai na...seekh kar ratt kar naachna...mujhe nahi aata...agar apne aap ko true dancer maanti ho toh khaane ki tension mat lo...gaana jo bhi baje...dance step wahi ka wahi aana chahiye...no practice no rehearsal...tabhi hoga fair competition...toh bolo manzoor hai ?

 **Girl :** Manzoor hai... accepted with bit attitude...and she get back to tent...started teaching some steps to her friend...while Daya was still there ...again lost...Just then his other friend came holding his camera...

 **Friend :** Daya ...tumhare camera me koyi defect aagaya hai...said looking at the camera...ye dekh...batti band hi nahi ho rahi hai...

 **Daya (still looking at that girl ):** Dil ka bhi kuch aisa hi haal hai...batti band hi nahi ho rahi...and friends got the meaning...and started teasing him...

Now all the other guest started coming including the whole cid team...Acp sir ...Salunkhe sir...Abhijeet..Rajat ...Sachin...Freddy...Nikhil...Pankaj...Tarika..Kajal ...Purvi ...(that time only this much were in the team...) Mrs Mehra came for their swaagat..at the gate...

 **Team** : Namaste...

 **Mrs Mehra :** Namaste...Namaste...she welcomed them warmly...aiye. .aaiye andar aaiye.

 **Acp :** Ek minute ...Mehra Ji kahan hai ?

 **Mrs Mehra:** Vo bas abhi abhi andar gaye hai...Mr Malhotra ko leke. aap log aiye...plz come...

 **Salunkhe :** jee Zaroor...they all go inside...and Mrs Mehra made sure that they settle on the first table...so that the stage will be clearly visible...the huge ground was looking so beautiful...

 **Mrs Mehra :** Ye lijiye aagaya Akshay...he meets them all...

 **Salunkhe :** kya baat hai ..Akshay beta...bade achhe lag rahe ho...

 **Akshay(smiling) :** Thankyou uncle...please enjoy yourself...I'll just be back...

 **Acp :** yaa. yaa. sure...plz carry on...

and he leaves...with Mrs Mehra ...

 **Salunkhe :** waise humaara Daya bhi yahin par haina...lekin kahi nazar nahi aa raha ...

 **Abhijeet :** ha...sir...vo actually kaam me thoda busy hogaya hain ...usne phone kia tha mujhe...

 **Salunkhe :** Chalo achha hain...just then his eyes fell on Sachin...who was looking here and there ...aree...Sachin kya hogaya ...tumhe...kisiko dhoond rahe ho kya...

 **Sachin :** Ha...sir... actually Meri ...Shre...but suddenly the song started...

The whole stage was dark... suddenly the light spots on the centre...a girl was standing facing her back ...in a dance position...(music starts)

 **Jhanak jhanak jhankaar**

Now all the stage brightens up...All the girls on the stage turns...and starts dancing gracefully...all get mesmerized by seeing that beautiful girl at the centre...she was wearing a pink and Black color beautiful lehenga ...she starts dancing bharatanatyam on this song...

 _ **Mera jhumka utha ke laaya re yaar ve, jo gira tha bareli ke bazaar me**_

 _ **Main to thumka lagaake sharma gayi**_

 _ **Boli ghoongar bandha denge mein aa gayi**_

 _ **Mujhko nachaake nachle, aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle**_

All start enjoying it ...Sachin was most happy...don't know why ...

 _ **Jhanak jhanak jhankaar**_

 _ **O nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle, abb to luta hai baazar**_

 _ **Sabko bhulaake nachle, aaja nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle**_

 _ **Jhanak jhanak jhankaar**_

 _ **O nachle nachle mere yaar tu nachle, abb to luta hai baazar**_

 _ **(Nachle nachle jara nachle nachle, chhat pe bulaake nachle**_

 _ **Nachle nachle jara nachle nachle, jhat se uthaake nachle) - 2**_

and soon as this song get over...a group of boys jumps in... including Daya ...

 **Daya:**

 _ **Jo bhida tere..**_

 _ **Jo bhida tere naino se tanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Jo bhida tere naino se tanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

All get shocked seeing daya dancing ...but got happy...

 _ **Tune sharma ke window se jhanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Aa sun o ri gori**_

 _ **Mohabbat mein tohri**_

 _ **Na jaane kab June se December hua**_

That girl seems that she was not interested...but daya didn't left any chance to tease ...

 _ **Tune English mein**_

 _ **Tune English mein jab humko danta**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Pyar se maara gaalon pe chanta**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Jo bhida tere naino se..**_

Now that girl is all set to dance...

 **Girl :**

 _ **Hey look mera ye awesome**_

 _ **Adayein beautiful hai**_

 _ **Jaanti hoon main tujhe**_

 _ **Tu kitna bloody fool hai, oye!**_

She goes near him...and continues her dance...

 _ **Hey look mera ye awesome**_

 _ **Adayein beautiful hai**_

 _ **Jaanti hoon main tujhe**_

 _ **Tu kitna bloody fool hai**_

 _ **Tu kitna bloody fool hai..**_

 _ **Are shadiyon ka season**_

 _ **Na April Fool hai**_

 _ **Kaise hum keh de**_

 _ **Ki haan ji haan qubool hai**_

 _ **Innocency se face maine dhanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Jo bhida mere…**_

 _ **Jo bhida mere naino se tanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Surrender hua…**_

 **Daya :**

 _ **Are bhagyewan maan bhi ja**_

 _ **Ladna befizool hai**_

 _ **Pyaar dikhe na kya**_

 _ **Aankhon mein padi dhool hai**_

 _ **Pyaar dikhe na kya**_

 _ **Aankhon mein padi dhool hai..**_

 _ **Are Taj Mahal banwana**_

 _ **Shah Jahan ki bhool hai**_

 _ **Uske pas paisa**_

 _ **Apne haath mein toh phool hai**_

 _ **Tune gusse mein..**_

 _ **Tune gusse mein phone mera kaata**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Jo bhida mere…**_

 **Girl :** _ **aye mister**_

 **Daya :** _ **Jo bhida mere naino se tanka**_

 _ **Toh aashiq surrender hua**_

 _ **Haan surrender hua…**_

 _ **Ho surrender hua..**_

 _ **Are surrender hua..**_

And suddenly one of Daya 's friend fall down...all the boys got that they have loosed...all the girls starts smiling cheerfully...they were the happiest one...that girl started jumping...hugging her friend...Daya smiled seeing this ...she comes near him..

 **Girl (sarcastically):** Hooo...kya kaha tha aapne ...? agar jeetna ho toh ...mujhe yaad nahi aa raha ...hmmmm...shayad kuch khaane se related kaha tha...hai...na ?

Daya was bit angry...but he can't be angry on her...

 **Daya :** Congratulations...and leaves the stage sadly...that girl feels bad for him...but they too leave the stage...All the guest goes other side of the ground...waiting near the food counter...cid team was also present...Daya comes there...

 **Purvi:** awww...bhaiya ye kya ...ladki walon ko jeeta diya...before Daya could speak...

 **Rajat :** Toh isme kya hogaya Purvi...haar jeet toh hoti reht hai...hume toh bas enjoy karna chahiye...

 **Freddy :** Ye baat aapne bilkul sahi kahi sir...

 **Nikhil :** lekin kuch bhi kahiye sir...aapki performance waakai kaafi achhi thi...

 **Daya (happily):** Thanks Nikhil...just then...he notices Sachin...who seems to be worried. ...he was looking here and there...kya baat hai Sachin ... pareshaan lag rahe ho...? with this all eyes turns to him... suspiciously...

 **Sachin :** Ha...sir... actually meri behen bhi aayi hai...vo bhi isi function me hai...

 **Rajat(happily) :** Kyaa...! **Shreya** aayi hai ! tumne bataya kyun nahi...chalo milte hai usse...

All get confused...

 **Sachin :** kaha se milenge yaar...main toh jaanta bhi nahi hun ...wo dikhti kaisi hai ...

 **Rajat:** ha ...vo bhi hai

All get more confused...

 **Abhijeet:** ye tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin ...tume nahi pata ...tumhari behen dikhti kaisi hai ?

 **Rajat :** Actually sir...Shreya bachpan se hi Delhi me rehti hai ...isliye Sachin se mil nahi paati...

 **Sachin :** Ha ...sir...hum toh saalo se nahi mile hai...

 **Acp:** Ha...toh isme problem kya hai...tumhare paas uska contact no to hoga na...call karo usse...

 **Sachin:** Haa..sir...

 **Otherside of the ground...**

One girl was terribly searching something...

 **Girl :** Oh...god ! pata nhi kaha rakh dia hai apna phone...ye hi toh tha...sachme ..mera kuch nahi hosakta...main itni laparwah kaise ho sakti hun...

Just then someone... taps her shoulders...

 **Boy :** Hey ... **Awesome**...she get scared and immediately turns and get shocked to see him...

A man in his late 20's was standing having a beautiful wide smile ...

 **Girl : Vineet !...** she gets relief after seeing him...

He found her bit tensed...

 **Vineet :** kya baat hai **Siya ...** are you alright ?

 **Siya : Vinu** ...mera phone nahi mil raha hai...dance ke baad kaha rakh diya yaad hi nahi araha...bhai phone kar rahe honge...mujhe bataya gaya tha ki vo bhi isi function me ayenge..vo dhoond rahe honge mujhe...she was almost on the verge of crying...

 **Vineet (holds her shoulders) :** don't worry yaar...hum unhe dhoond lenge...aur phone ko bhi...ek kaam karte hai...tu yahan dekh...main food counter ki taraf dekhte hai...aur 15 min ke baad fir yahi milte hai...tab tak tu mera phone apne paas rakh...

 **Siya :** Ok...he gives his phone to her...and they leave in two opposite direction...they start searching ...

 **Near Food counter**

Sachin dials the number of Shreya...

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Daya :** Ek minute sachin ...tumne vo awaaz suni...

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Kajal :** kisika phone baj raha hai...Just then Daya turns and saw a phone was kept on the table of the counter...he pick the phone...

 **Daya :** Ye toh kisika phone hai...kahi Shreya ka toh nahi ?

 **Sachin:** sir...ek minute dikhayi ye ...daya gives him the phone...but the call time gets over...he tries to open the dial pad...Sir...isme toh password laga hai...

 **Pankaj :** Toh sir...aap gallery check kariye na...shayad isme Shreya ki koi photo mil jaye ...phir hum usse dhoond lenge.

 **Sachin :** pankaj ...kisike phone ko iss tarah se check nahi karte... agar kisi aur ka. hua toh... waise bhi pure phone me password laga hua hai...

 **Abhijeet:** Ek kaam karo Sachin...tum phirse phone karo...agar iss phone pe tumhara number aaya toh ye phone pakka Shreya ka hai...varna...kisi aur ka...

 **Sachin :** ha...sir ...ye achha idea hai ...he dials Shreya 's number...and immediately other phone starts Ringing...

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Sachin :** ha...sir...ye toh mera hi number hai...

 **Purvi :** iska matlab ye phone Shreya ka hi hai...lekin vo hai kaha ...

 **Tarika :** Ab hum usse dhoondenge kaise ?

 **Freddy:** shayad vo bhi iss phone ko dhoond rahi ho ...

Shreya ' s phone again starts Ringing...

 **Sachin :** sir...ye dekhiye ...kisika phone aaraha hai..

 **Acp :** Naam hai ?

 **Sachin :** Check karta hun...ha sir ...isspe kisi ...makes weird expression seeing the name...hein !

 **Nikhil :** kya hua sir...kiska naam...

 **Sachin : CHAMGAADAR**!

 **All :** what ?

 **Sachin (confused):** ha. ..kisi CHAMGAADAR ke naam se save kia hai...that phone was still Ringing...

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Acp :** sachin...phone uthao...shayad kuch pata chal jaye..

 **Sachin :** jee sir...he was about to lift the call...but stopped by listening someone ' s voice...

 **Person :** Excuse me !

All turns to that person...a man was standing...he comes near them...

 **Person : Thank God. ..** aapko ye phone mil gaya...ye meri friend ka phone hai...hum kab se isse dhoond rahe hain...all get shocked...and start looking at him and then Sachin...can I take it ?

 **Sachin (confused +blank) :** haa...lo...he gives him ...all doesn't know...now...what else they can do...Sachin was full of mixed feelings...

 **Tring Tring**

 **Tring Tring**

 **Person :** Hello ! Awesome.. ...tera phone mil gaya...jaldi se aaja food counter ke paas...

(All get shocked listening the word... Awesome )

 **Siya: thank God Vinuuuu...** main...main bas abhi aayi...and she starts running...and she disconnects the call. .

 **Vineet :** Thanks a lot...aap logo ko...aaplogo ko pata nahi hoga hum kitna pareshaan hogaye the...

 **Sachin (tries to speak) :** Ye...ye awesome ...kise kaha..?...

Since he got to know that it was his sister's phone ..so he didn't liked someone calling her AWESOME! all got angry...

 **Vineet (confused): What ?**

 **Vineet (he got it... actually they thought something differenly) :** achha ...achha main samajh gaya... actually aaplog jaisa soch rahe hai ...waise kuch nahi hai...meri friend ke naam ka matlab Awesome hain...isliye main use awesome bulata hun...and he smiles...Thanks again for the phone...

Suddenly a girl came running. ...she was breathing heavily ...

 **Girl (breathing heavily ): Vi...Vinu...phone...!**

All look it that direction...Vineet turns and smiles at her...while others were surprised to see her...but there was someone who was lost in her...

 **More jiya ...main kya tere bin**

 **More jiya ...hmm...hmmm..hmmmm**

.but comes out listening...Purvi ' s voice...

 **Purvi :** ye toh wahi ladki hai...jisne daya bhai ko haraya...

 **Freddy :** Kahi yehi **Shreya** toh nahi ? All looks at him and then at Sachin Shockingly...

Sachin was shocked...to see her sister after so many years ...my god ...she was looking so beautiful...his sister has become so big and beautiful ...she was looking like a princess...his eyes were filled with tears...She comes near them...

 _ **Murli Ki Taano Si**_

 _ **Vaidon Puraano Si**_

 _ **Mohan Ki Geeta Ke Jaisi Tum**_

She was breathing heavily...Vineet immediately holds her shoulders...

 **Vineet (worried):** Are you ok..? (all get shocked. ... ...all look at Sachin ...he closes off his eyes...and let his tears fall down ...but opens his eyes listening her voice...

 **Siya:** Ha...Vinu...main bilkul theek hun...tum fikr mat karu...phone kahan hai ?

 **Vineet :** ye le...she takes the phone...

 **Siya(happily ): Thank God...** milgaya ...kaha mila ...just then her eyes fell on Sachin...and got shocked...Aaap ? she goes near him.(all get confused) aap yahan kya kar rahe hai...Oh...samajh gayi...aap hi ne mera phone liya tha na...ab haar ka badla aise lenge ...haa...

 **Vineet:** lekin awesome ...

 **Siya :** tu chup kar Vinu...main baat kar rahi hun na...tu nahi jaanta inhe...(turns to daya in polite tone ) dekhiye. ... challenge aapne diya tha...ab aap haar gaye toh iska matlab ye nahi ki aap mujhe iss tarah se tang karenge...ladke waale hai toh kya ? aap ko nahi pata main kitna pareshaan hogayi thi...how can you do this...

 **Daya (does not know what to say now as she feels he has taken it):** I ...I am sorry...

 **Vineet : Awesome** nahi...inki koyi galti nahi hai...ulta inhone ne hi hume phone return kiya hai...we should thank them...

Now she get wrong...she feels bad ...that she doubted him...

 **Siya(feeling guilty): Oh** god ...I.. I am so sorry...plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye...I am sorry...

 **Daya :** Nahi...nahi...plz maafi mat maangi ye ...its ok...(smiles) bas khaana khaane de dijiyega ...

 **Siya (smiles ) :** Zaroor. ..waise bhi aapne sahi kaha tha... seekh ke ...ratt ke dance karna is not a true dancing... I am sorry for that also...main ek trained classical dancer hun...lekin aap...aapne apne steps on the spot banaye...so you are the true dancer...you all are the winner...so chaliye aap logo ka khaana aapka intezar kar raha hai...

Daya smiles ...and thinks ...how can be someone so good...

 **Vineet :ha...** aap log please khaana khaake jaiyega...all smile...

Just then Mrs Malhotra comes (Bride's mother)

 **Mrs Malhotra :** Beta ...tumne abtak khaana shuru nahi kiya...chalo...pehle tum kuch khaa lo...and holds her hand...(to Vineet) Beta...bhi chalo...main dekh rahi hun...subah se tumlog kitni mehnat kar raho...

 **Siya :** Aunty...ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahin hai...Shraddha humari bachpan ki dost hai...ye sab humne uske liye kia hai...aur rahi baat khaane ki toh hum baad me khaa lenge...pehle ladke waalon ko khila de...unki khatirdaari main koyi kami nahi honi chahiye...

 **Vineet :** lekin ...aunty meri samajh me ek baat nahi aa rahi...shaadi Delhi me kyun nahi rakha gaya...Ladke wale aate hai na...yahan toh hum ladki Wale baarat Delhi se Mumbai le aaye...toh uss hisaab se khatirdaari toh humari honi chahiye .. na...all smile listening this...

 **Mrs Malhotra (laughs at his innocence):** beta...shaadi chahe Delhi me ho ya Mumbai ...lekin hum rahenge ladki waale hi na...

 **Siya :** aunty...aap iss **CHAMGAADAR** ki baaton me mat aaiye...(said eyeing at Vineet) koyi kaam hai toh hume bataiye...

 **Mrs Malhotra: nahi beta koi kaam nahi hai...** Aap log ? (to the team)

 **Siya :** Aunty...ye ladke waalon ki taraf se hai...aap fikr mat kariye hum hai yahan...

 **Mrs Malhotra(to the team) :** Maaf kijiyega ...main aaplogo ko pehchan nahi paayi...mujhe nahi pata tha ki aap log Mehra ji (groom side ) ki taraf se hai...aap log plz khaana khaake jaiyega...

 **Acp(smiles):** Zaroor ...and she leaves from there...1

Suddenly... Something strikes in Vineet 's mind...

 **Vineet (shouting): SIYA. ...(all get shocked listening her name ...because they thought that She is Shreya...)**

 **Siya :** kya hua ...chilla kyun raha hai...? sabke kaan phatt jayenge yaar...

 **Vineet :** Yaar...tu toh apne **Sachin bhai** se milne wali thi na...

(All get shocked but more happy)

 **Siya( worried):** Oh haa ! main toh bhul hi gayi thi...how can I be so stupid ...

 **Vineet :** don't worry yaar...ek kaam kar call kar unhe ...Sachin was about to speak...

Siya checks her phone...

 **Siya :** Oh no ! iski toh battery dead hogayi...tere paas unka number hai...?

 **Vineet :** Nahi ...mere paas toh nahi hai...

 **Siya :** Ab kaise dhoondenge...maine toh unhe saalo se dekha bhi nahi hai...(thinks) Kavin bhi toh mission par chale gaye...ab kya karu...

 **Vineet :** Ab toh 10:30 baj gaye...ab tak toh shaayad nikal bhi gaye honge...

 **Siya:** Nahi Vineet...Bhai ..mujhse bina mile nahi jaa sakte...bohot saal intezar kia hai humne...I am sure vo nahi gaye honge. ..

(All happily look at Sachin while he was in tears)

 **Vineet:** How can u be so sure ? Hum kal milenge na unse...he place his hand on his cheeks..

 **Siya(on the verge of crying):** lekin mujhe unse abhi milna ...Vinu...I can't wait more..shayad vo bhi mujhe dhoond rahe ho...Vineet...we can do one thing...hume bataya gaya tha ki Sachin Bhai ladke waalo ki taraf se aane wale the..cid mumbai team ke saath...so hum Cid team ko dhoondte hai...

 **Vineet :** yes you are right! we can do this...aur waise bhi chudail roya nahi karti rulaya karti hai...and starts laughing...hahahaha..

 **Siya: Vinu**! ...yaar main yahan itni pareshaan hun..aur tu mazaak kar raha hai...

 **Vineet(serious tone): Shreya...(Finally he said Shreya ...all got the confirmation )...** main mazaak nahi kar raha hun...(trying to suppress his laughter ) I...I am serious...but finally burst out in the laughter...hahahaha...

 **Shreya :** tu aaj pakka mara ...she looks here and there...on the ground...she picks a small stone to hit him...

 **Vineet (still laughing) :** Oye...kya kar rahi hai...and they both start running...cid team was enjoying...after few minutes they stop...Shreya hits him on his chest...

 **Shreya:** I will kill you...CHAMGAADAR...starts hitting on his chest...

 **Vineet :** are...bas bas meri maa...main marr jaunga...and he tries to hug her...

 **Shreya:** Chod mujhe ...tu...

 **Vineet :** Nahi chodunga...

 **Shreya** : Vinu...dekh tu... protests...but finally give up...she too hugs him...Daya didn't liked this at all...he got jealous...

After few minutes ...they separate...

 **Shreya:** Warm up toh hogaya...ab bhai ko dhoonde...?

Vineet doesn't say anything...he holds her wrist and goes near the team...all get confused...Shreya felt weird...

 **Shreya: Vineet hum ...**

 **Vineet** : Shreya...Meet your brother...Sachin...bhai...

Shreya facial expressions changes...in shock...all mixed feelings starts developing...she was in front of him...both of them were looking each other with teary eyes...

 **Sachin :** Shreya !

She couldn't say anything...he just hugs him tightly...and starts crying... Vineet and team...smiles ... looking this...

 _ **Murli Ki Taano Si**_

 _ **Vaidon Puraano Si**_

 _ **Mohan Ki Geeta Ke Jaisi Tum**_

 _ **Tumse Hai Achchai**_

 _ **Tumse Hi Sacchai**_

 _ **Tulsi Ki Sita Ke Jaisi Tum.**_

They separate...

 **Sachin(crying tone ):** kai..kaisi ho Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Mai...main thik hun Bhai...and once again hug each other...

 **Vineet :** Oh hello...hello...main bhi hun yahan...

 **Sachin :** Shreya ...ye...

 **Shreya :** bhai ye...Vineet hai...mere bachpan ka dost...

 **Sachin :** Thankyou so much Vineet tumne meri Shreya ka bohot khyaal rakha hai...

 **Vineet :** bas kya sir...aapne toh ek pal me hi paraaya kar dia...and he hugs him...

 **Purvi :** Oh my god...Shreya tum toh bohot beauti ho...tumpe toh koi bhi ladka flat hojayega. . Shreya just smiles in return...and side hugs Sachin...

 **Tarika:** Lag raha hai Sachin...Shreya ka tumhe chodne ka irada nahi hai. ...and start laughing...

 **Flash back over**

.

.

...

...

...

...

 **So Thankyou so much guys for reading the chapter...hope u all like it...**

 **Thankyou for all your reviews ... thanks a lot...**

 **Next chapter will be in next week ..**

 **Thankyou**

 **bye tc**

 **yours**

 **Ashmika**


End file.
